Our Everlasting Love
by Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive
Summary: Tentu saja ku ingin melihat mu…  Tersenyum manis dalam mimpiku…  Kecup lembut bibirku, 'tuk alasan mengapa kau pergi di malam September itu…/"Aku menginginkan ia yang selalu hati ku jeritkan… bukan kau…".FemNaru,Zaman Meiji,Japaness culture,Sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**#  
><strong>

**#Our Everlasting Love#**

**#**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Deg… deg… deg…_

Entah hal apa yang membuat degupan jantungnya melemah, saat melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang tengah tertidur, dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi paras cantiknya.

_Tsukiyomi_ tertegun mendengar sebuah untaian nama yang selalu kakaknya gumamkan di tengah tidur panjangnya.

"_Sasuke… kimi ga… koishii…"_

_Aku merindukanmu…_

* * *

><p>White Love, for White Lily<p>

_In_

_Our Everlasting Love_

_*  
>Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto<em>

_Romance, & Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate; T_

_This fic belong to Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_Check This Out!_

* * *

><p>Angin bertiup lembut dari arah utara, meniupkan helai-helai kristal salju yang mulai meleleh ditelan musim semi.<p>

Nampak seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven tengah duduk menyender pada tiang penyangga kediaman tunangannya. Menatap langit musim semi dengan sendu, seakan sedang merindukan seseorang… Ya, memang begitu adanya.

Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia terus menjerit frutasi memanggil sebait nama yang terus melayang sendu di benak. Tak menyadari seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Sakura yang ikut mensejajarkan ia di sebelah pemuda itu. Ikut mendongak menatap langit musim semi yang bertaburkan kelopak sakura.

"Apa yang sedang kau liat?" gumam gadis itu seraya menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Si Raven.

Diam. _Onyx_ miliknya masih saja menatap sendu kapas-kapas langit yang bergerak beriringan. Tak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Pikirannya sibuk akan kenangannya di masa lampau. Kenangan yang terlupakan…

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Suara lembut itu kembali terdengar. Jelas, sangat jelas. Tapi mengapa ia terus terpaku pada satu objek yang terus membuat hati nya menjerit.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Dengarkan aku!"

Satu teriakan protes itu ternyata mampu membuatnya menoleh menatap Sakura. Wajah gadis itu berkerut tidak suka—karna panggilannya sama sekali tak dihiraukan.

"Hn?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hah?" seru nya manja pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan manja sang putri tunggal bangsawan Haruno. Gadis yang nanti 'kan ia persunting. Gadis yang telah… menghancurkan semua rasa cintanya pada… ia…

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku sangat mencintai mu, kau tau?"<em>

"_Dasar bodoh! Kau membuat ku terlihat aneh!"_

"_Tidak, rona di pipi mu… membuat wajahmu semakin manis, Naruto…"_

* * *

><p>Ia menggeleng kasar. Berusaha mengusir lembaran-lembaran kasih yang ternyata masih berbekas nyata di benaknya. Tak terhapus… walau <em>Tsukiyomi no Mikoto<em> telah menghapusnya.

"Jangan lagi!"

Sakura mengernyit bingung pada kekasihnya itu. Ada apa dengan Sasuke-nya?

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau tak apa? Kau marah padaku, ya?"

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda berambut raven itu terus sibuk mengusir ingatan-ingatan manis yang selalu membuatnya berteriak, bak kesetanan.

"Tidak, aku… aku baik-baik saja… maaf…"

Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang ketika sebersit bayangan seorang gadis tersenyum berlari ke arahnya. Memeluk pemuda itu sambil menangis. Ingin ia berteriak frustasi, karna bayangan-bayangan itu selalu ada kapan pun, dan dimana pun ia berada. Tak perduli Sakura sedang duduk di sampingnya—seperti tadi.

'_Aku tak ingin ia tahu apa yang sedang ku pikirkan… gadis berambut pirang… Naruto… Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa hubungan mu dengan ku? Kenapa aku selalu merindukan mu, saat menatap langit?'_

Naruto…

Naruto…

_Amaterasu O Mi Kami_…

Ia mengingatnya… merasa hal ini telah terjadi berulang kali pada alur kehidupan yang ia jalani. Tapi mengapa yang ada hanyalah sebersit luka akan kenangan yang terhapus? Datang bersamaan saat ia merasa sesak dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Oh, _Kami-sama_… siapa sebenarnya Naruto? Tak bosankah kau melihatnya meraung, bahkan menjerit tengah malam ketika sosok yang ia '_cintai'_ kembali hadir dalam mimpinya? Ia bahkan pernah menangisi sosok itu saat di kuil _Ise Jingu_, tepat di _Naiku. _Tempat khusus untuk pemujaan _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_.

Menatap sendu patung _Dewi_ penguasa _Takamagahara_. Mengaggungkan sosok manis manusianya. Tapi yang ada hanyalah rasa sesal berkepanjangan, serta sesak yang mengharuskannya pingsan karna tak tahan dengan beban kehilangan seorang _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_, tepat di hadapannya.

Walau ia selalu memungkiri semua kenyataan itu. Tapi apa gunanya mengelak, heh? Takdir 'tlah berdering, menyisakan potongan-potongan _memori_ kasih yang terhapus, namun kembali utuh secara perlahan.

Biarkan nada sendu mengawali akhir dari perjalanan kasih tak berujung bahagia ini. Tinggalkan sebercak kenangan yang 'tlah hancurkan rasa cinta pada yang pertama, dan berpihak pada kasih yang semu.

* * *

><p>#<br>*Our Everlasting Love*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>Cahaya biru lembut itu berpendar menerangi seluruh permukaan bumi. Tunjukkan <em>Amaterasu O Mi Kami<em>, _Dewi yang Tertidur_ tengah menangis merindukan sosok kekasihnya. Tak hiraukan para _Dewa-Dewi_ yang kini tengah bersedih melihat _Dewi_ mereka tak jua bangun dari tidur panjang.

Ah, salahkan kecerobohan _Hachiman_ juga _Omoikane_ yang tak melihat kebenaran dari iris safir _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_. Menundukkan kepala, ternyata memang yang harus di salahkan adalah _Susano'O_ yang berniat merebut tahta _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_ dari _Takamagahara_.

"Mengapa _Amaterasu-sama_ belum bangun-bangun juga?" lirih _Kyuubi no Yokou_ yang merebahkan diri tepat di sebelah sang majikan. Bermaksud menemani dan melindunginya, ketika _Susano'O_ kembali untuk merebut tahtanya—mungkin.

_Tsukiyomi_ yang tengah duduk terisak di samping _Ame no Uzume_ pun, hanya menggeleng pelan. Tak sanggup merasakan kepedihan sang Kakak.

"Apa tak ada cara lagi untuk membangunkannya, _Ame-san_?" lirih _Tsukiyomi_ sambil mendongak menatap _Dewi Keceriaan_ yang kini tengah murung karna sahabatnya tengah tertidur.

_Ame no Uzume_ menggeleng, "Entahlah… tapi… aku ingin tau, kenapa ia selalu memanggil nama '_Sasuke'_?"

Gadis berambut putih bak bulan itu kembali menunduk, isak tangisnya menghilang, tergantikan oleh rasa bersalah.

"Dia… adalah kekasih _Nee-sama_ saat berada di dunia nyata…" iris coklat _Ame no Uzume_ terbelalak tak percaya, "Saat itu _Nee-sama_ menemukannya di jurang perbatasan, lalu membawanya pulang. Aku tak tahu kejadian lengkapnya seperti apa… yang jelas, mereka saling jatuh cinta… karena pengaruh dari masa depan…"

Alis _Ame no Uzume_ berkerut bingung, "Masa depan?"

_Tsukiyomi_ mengangguk, "Ya, sebenarnya aku telah melihat masa depan mereka melalui _Yata no Kagami _kepunyaan _Nee-sama_. Kau tau? Aku telah memperingatkan mereka, terutama Uchiha itu! Aku benar-benar muak padanya! Bisa-bisanya ia mencintai _Nee-sama_ hanya untuk mendapatkan _Yuri_ untuk tunangannya! Dasar penipu!"

"Cinta mereka tulus, _Tsukiyomi_…"

Kedua _Dewi_ cantik itu menoleh, mendapati seorang _Dewa_ tampan berambut merah bata berukirkan kanji '_ai'_ di keningnya— menghampiri mereka. Tidak, tepatnya menghampiri _Amaterasu_ yang tengah tertidur. Mengecup kening cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya.

"Kau masih menyimpan perasaan pada _Amaterasu, Fujin?"_

Pemuda tampan bernama _Fujin_ itu melirik singkat ke arah _Ame no Uzume_ yang tengah tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

"Terserah apapun yang kau katakan, _Ame_…" jemari kekar itu mengusap lekuk wajah _Amaterasu_ dengan lembut, senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. "Aku mencintainya… walaupun ia tak pernah menganggap ku lebih dari sosok sahabat, ataupun rekan…"

Iris _jade_ milik _Kaze no Mikoto_ itu menatap lurus pada sang Kasih, yang ternyata tak pernah bisa menganggapnya lebih dari seorang sahabat, ataupun rekan. Dan sekarang apa? Ia harus merelakan telinganya mendengar sebuah nama—penuh cinta—terucap oleh bibir ranum yang pernah ia kecup sekilas. Menelan pahit cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya. Ah, apa benar cinta takkan pernah berpihak pada sesama _Dewa-Dewi_? Katakan jawabnya pada _Kaze no Mikoto_ yang tengah bersedih.

"Hei, ini bukan saatnya untuk saling mencurahkan isi hati," singgung _Kyuubi_ yang dengan setia menempatkan diri di samping _Amaterasu_.

"Hn," _Fujin_ kembali mengecup bibir ranum _Amaterasu_ untuk kedua kalinya, sebelum meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening sang gadis pujaan, "Panggil _Sukuna Biko Na_ segera, aku akan mencoba membangunkannya."

Cinta takkan pernah terhapus oleh kekuatan _Dewa_. Sekalipun itu kekuatan seorang _Tsukiyomi no Mikoto_, salah satu _Dewi_ penguasa alam dari ketiga saudaranya. Terkecuali _Susano'O_ yang terusir karna telah memfitnah adik perempuannya.

* * *

><p>#<br>*Our Everlasting Love*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>Iris kelam Shizune menatap sendu kearah tunangan majikannya. Pemuda itu akhir-akhir ini selalu duduk termenung menatap langit, seakan merindu pada seorang yang tak nyata kehadirannya.<p>

Wanita itu menghela nafas perlahan, sebelum beranjak mendekati Sasuke yang masih saja menatap sendu langit siang tanpa awan.

"Sasuke-_sama_?" panggil wanita berambut eboni itu pelan, takut panggilannya tadi mengganggu rutinitas sang majikan.

"Hn?"

Yah, untuk kali ini ia boleh menghela nafas lega, karna sang majikan merasa tak terganggu.

"Apa saya boleh duduk di sebelah Anda?" ucapnya sopan, dibalas oleh anggukan singkat Sasuke, "_Arigatou…"_

"…"

"…"

Hening, Shizune bingung ingin memulai semua ini darimana. Diliriknya wajah tampan Sasuke yang terlihat sendu, mungkin lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Eng… Sasuke-_sama_, apa saya boleh bertanya?"

Nampaknya satu kalimat pertanyaan itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian seorang Uchiha Sasuke dari beningnya biru di siang hari.

"Apa?"

Shizune menunduk, kedua jari telunjuknya bermain karna gugup, "Begini, saya hanya ingin bertanya… Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-_sama_ sering memperhatikan… langit?"

Diam. Sasuke hanya bisa diam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Pemuda itu kembali menatap langit di atasnya, kedua lengannya ia topangkan di belakang. _Onyx_ itu terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan lekuk wajahnya yang tampan, berandai semilir angin benarlah lentiknya jemari sang kekasih hati, Naruto. Yah, walau ia masih belum mengerti, dan tak mau mengerti apa maksudnya…

"Entahlah…" ia bergumam miris, "Hanya saja, setiap aku menatapnya… aku selalu teringat sosok itu… Iris safir… seindah langit musim panas…"

Shizune diam mendengarkan, wajahnya mendongak menatap Sasuke penasaran.

"Sosok itu… siapa, Sasuke-_sama_?"

Raven itu bergerak seiring empunya bergerak menoleh, "Sosok itu… namanya, Naruto… rambutnya pirang keemasan, dan iris nya seperti langit… biru… safir…"

Wanita berumur pertengahan 30 itu menatap Sasuke cengan seksama. Setipis apapun senyuman sang Raven, ia masih bisa melihatnya dengan samar.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, sambil terus menatap langit. Tatapan itu… Shizune tau betul tatapan _Onyx_ milik Sasuke… sama persis saat pemuda itu sadar dari tidurnya. Ia menatap langit, layaknya menatap gadis yang dicintai…

* * *

><p><em>Bagai melihat mimpi tak berujung…<br>Begitupun kisah cinta kita, Sasuke…  
>Takkan pernah berakhir bahagia…<br>Aku tau itu, dan kau pasti tau…  
>Aku mencintai mu, walau ini semua takkan pernah berakhir dengan senyuman…<em>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-<em>sama?<em>" Raven itu menoleh, "Apa Anda pernah bertemu… atau mungkin mencintai seseorang di dunia siluman?"

Kening pemuda itu berkerut. Dunia siluman? Kapan ia pernah ke tempat itu? Mendengarnya saja terasa asing…

"Kapan?"

Kini giliran kening Shizune yang berkerut, "Anda lupa?"

Entah apa yang harus ia katakan pada wanita berambut hitam pendek ini. Lupa? Jelas saja. _Tsukiyomi no Mikoto_ menghapus ingatannya, tapi perlahan kenangan itu merasuk paksa dalam benaknya. Menggelegar bagai petir, dan sakit layaknya perasaan yang ia alami.

"Aku tak tau…" lirih pemuda itu, "Sejak bangun dari siuman, aku merasa ada sebagian dari ingatan ku hilang… Entah itu apa, tapi rasanya sangat penting… bahkan melebihi nyawaku sendiri."

Shizune terdiam. Bibirnya tak sanggup menahan getaran-getaran aneh yang ikut merasuk dalam dadanya. Seakan ia juga merasakan hal yang sama, seperti apa yang Sasuke rasakan. Pedih, sesak… rasanya seperti di tinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat kau cintai…

"Tidak mungkin," wanita itu menggumam, Sasuke menoleh, "Sakura-_sama_ telah sembuh dari penyakitnya… lalu apa lagi? Seharusnya penderitaan Sasuke-_sama_ berakhir, karna Sakura-_sama_ telah sembuh…"

"?"

"Ini seperti… teka-teki…"

* * *

><p>#<br>*Our Everlasting Love*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>Cahaya emas berpendar indah dari telapak tangan <em>Kaze no Mikoto<em> yang berada tepat di atas kening _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_. Pemuda itu tengah berusaha membangunkan sang Pujaan hati yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Nampak tubuh _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_ bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tak jarang kelopak matanya terbasahi oleh air mata. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal, dan bibir ranum sang _Dewi_ penguasa Surga itu terus saja menggumam—atau lebih tepatnya memanggil—sebuah nama yang membuat _Kaze no Mikoto_ menatapnya sendu.

"Sasu… ke…"

* * *

><p><em>Kimi to deai…<br>Kanawaruyume wo mita…  
>Sore wa tatta ichibyou de koeru eien…<em>

_Setelah bertemu denganmu…  
>Kulihat sebuah mimpi yang takkan pernah terwujud…<br>Keabadian yang terlewat walau hanya sedetik…_

* * *

><p>Setiap kali bibir itu mengucapkannya, setetes kristal bening nan indah meluncur mulus dari safir yang tengah tertutup itu.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Itsumo kaeru ni kimi wo…<br>Mamotte agetakute…  
>Nobashita yubi mo furuetteru sonomama dakishimeta…<em>

_Ku selalu memanggilmu…  
>Ingin lindungimu…<br>Ku rasakan sentuhan hangatmu yang membekas, kini masih terasa…_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke… <em>hiks<em>…"

Akankah sang pemuda tercinta juga mengingatnya? Sementara ia menangis memanggil nama itu?

* * *

><p><em>Kimi ni aitai…<br>Kimi ga koishii…  
>Kimi ni aitai…<br>Kimi ga itoshii…_

_Ku ingin melihatmu…  
>Ku merindukan mu…<em>

_Ingin menatap mu…  
>Genggam erat memori ini…<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Anata ni aishimasu, Naruto…"<br>"Kyaaaaa~! Jangan gelitiki aku baka no Sasuke!"_

"_Kau mencintainya kan, Sasuke?"  
>"Hanya kau yang ku cintai, Amaterasu O Mi Kami<em>!"

* * *

><p>"SASUKE!"<p>

Tubuh yang terbalut _hadajuban_ putih itu terbangun dari posisinya. Safir yang tadi tertutup rapat, kini terbuka, menampilkan genangan air mata yang siap menetes kapan saja.

Gadis cantik itu kembali menangis dalam diam, tak ada isakan, safir nya bergulir menatap semua orang yang ada di _washitsu_. Dilihatnya _Tsukiyomi_ tengah menangis terisak di dekapan _Ame no Uzume_ yang menahannya untuk langsung mendekap sang Kakak.

"Syukurlah kau telah sadar, _Amaterasu_…"

Safir miliknya menatap _Fujin_ bingung. Sungguh, saat itu juga ingin rasanya _Kaze no Mikoto_ itu mendekap sang Pujaan Hati. Safir yang selalu ia rindukan itu menatapnya bingung sekaligus sedih.

"Gaara? Apa yang… Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya aku berada di—"

"_Yomi_, maksudmu?"

"Y-ya… itu…"

_Kyuubi _yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan keduanya, kini ikut andil. Hewan pusaka itu menatap sendu sang Majikan cantiknya.

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa kesalahan dari _Hachiman_ juga_ Omoikane_ yang termakan omong kosong _Susano'O_."

Kening gadis itu berkerut bingung, "Apa maksudmu, _Kyuubi_?"

"_Susano'O _ingin menguasai _Takamagahara_, sehingga ia menuduh _Tsukiyomi-himesama_ karna telah melanggar hukum langit…" tubuh _Amaterasu_ menegang sesaat, "Dan ia sudah tau, bila Anda akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan _Tsukiyomi-himesama_ dari hukuman…"

"_Hachiman_, _Omoikane, _juga _Dewa-Dewi _yang lain—termasuk aku—termakan tuduhan _Susano'O_ yang jelas saja tidak benar. Hingga suatu hari _Susano'O_ berusaha mengambil tahta mu dari _Izanagi-sama_… dan itu menyebabkan ia di usir karna kelancangannya berusaha menguasai _Takamagahara_…"

Gaara—_Fujin_—melihat jelas tubuh Naruto—_Amaterasu_—yang bergetar menahan isakan. Sungguh ia tak tega melihat sang terkasih dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Naruto…" gadis beriris safir itu menoleh, kedua iris yang berbeda antar satu sama lain itu bertemu, "Kuharap kau… akan baik-baik saja…"

Senyum miris terukir jelas di wajahnya yang cantik, menatap _jade_ yang menatapnya iba.

"Ya, terima kasih…"

Tatapan dari iris safir nya kosong, hampa. Tak mengindahkan semua rasa syukur dari adik maupun sahabatnya gumamkan. Menatap tepi jendela dengan bayang-bayang _Sasuke_ duduk bersender di tempat itu. Tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Memanggil… dan wajah tampan yang selalu ia impikan itu menghilang bersama embun takdirnya. Jelas sudah… cinta yang ia miliki hanyalah seberkas daun tak bertuan…

* * *

><p><em>Sayonara, nidotto wa…<br>Aenai anata dakara…  
>Itoshiku kuruoshiku…<br>Yoru wa mune wo eguru you ni…_

_Selamat tinggal…  
>Karna kita takkan pernag bertemu lagi…<br>Bila memang air mata ini mengalir…_

_Ku amat sangat mencintai mu…_

* * *

><p>Cintanya tak ada yang memiliki…<p>

Selembar demi selembar kenangan kembali mendesak jalan pikirnya. Menutup semua indera, yang hanya tertuju pada satu hal… Cinta?

Tak ada lagi senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Iris itu kembali menangis, tubuh rampingnya mulai gemetar karna menahan rasa rindu pada yang terkasih. Membuat semua orang merasa cemas, sekaligus berduka, dengan kerapuhan hatinya saat ini…

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang menyakitkan terus berulang-ulang mengitari isi hatinya. Tegar pun apa gunanya, bila seorang yang kau cintai tak mengingatmu. Memikirkannya saja, sudah terasa sesak.

Satu kalimat teruntuk kasih yang tercinta…

'_Apa kau masih mengingatku?'_

* * *

><p>#<br>*_Our Everlasting Love_*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>Langit meredup. Warna kelabu tampak menghiasi langit biru yang tadinya sempat berjaya selama beberapa jam. Sepertinya hujam akan turun, mengingat ini musim semi.<p>

Helai kelopak sakura berguguran… menumpuk seperti perasaanya saat ini.

Rasa rindu, bingung, kesal, sesak, sayang, bersatu padu meninggalkan satu rasa yang mendominasi. Rindu… tapi pada siapa? Sakura? Tidak, gadis itu telah sembuh dari penyakit… hari-harinya kembali cerah. Tak ada derita, juga kecemasan yang dulu sering menghampiri…

Tapi ia tak pernah tau… bila yang mengorbankan kebahagiaan adalah gadis yang sangat mencintainya, lebih dari apapun, hingga ia rela dan tulus memberikan obat penawar untuk kebahagiaan tunangannya. Ingatkan ia akan hal itu?

"Haaah…"

'_Apa-apa'an kau, Uchiha Sasuke? Hanya karna seorang gadis yang tak kau ketahui asal-usulnya, seluruh perasaan juga pikiran mu kacau seperti ini! Tak berguna!'_ benaknya berpikir demikian. Membuat raut wajahnya yang tampan berkerut frustasi. Sungguh, gadis yang bernama Naruto itu membuatnya ingin menangis, juga kesal di saat yang bersamaan. Tak jelas kini perasaannya…

Rindu 'kah?

Kesal 'kah?

Sedih 'kah?

Atau semua? Bercampur menjadi satu kesatuan, yang membuatnya kembali mencengkram erat _montsuki_ hitam miliknya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Naruto?" suara berat itu menggumam lirih, senyum miris terukir jelas di wajahnya, "Cih, sampai kapan kau mau bermain-main seperti ini?"

Tak menyadari sang langit menangis, mewakilkan _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_ yang tengah memperhatikannya dari balik awan yang kelabu. Cerminkan perasaan keduanya…

_Kami-sama_… tegakah kau melihat _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_ menangis merindu pada sosok yang tengah mempertanyakan siapa sosoknya.

Terpisah oleh 7 lapis langit berwarna kelabu. Saling memanggil, dengan kerinduan yang menggebu-gebu dari balik sosok yang rapuh.

"Sasuke…"

Terpendam oleh kesunyian tiada henti. Pertanyakan siapa sebenarnya sosok yang ia cintai. Sementara hatinya terus menjerit berontak pada pemikirannya, yang mengatakan sosok gadis berambut pirang khayalannya bukanlah sosok yang nyata. Bertolak belakang pada lubuk hatinya, berkata sosok itu benarlah gadis yang harus ia cintai! Tak ada yang lain…

Mengapa?

Karna ia telah berjanji akan mencintai satu sosok yang selalu hatinya jeritkan…

Naruto…

Hanya satu nama…

* * *

><p>#<br>*Our Everlasting Love*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>Lembaran demi lembaran hari, menjauh dari waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu. Bak sapuan angin yang menelantarkan pasir di pantai. Hampa…<p>

Hatinya kosong, waktu di _kahyangan_ terlalu cepat hingga ia merasa di ombang-ambing oleh waktu, dan kenangan akan kekasihnya. Sesak… hanya itu yang dapat ia rasakan.

"Rambutmu semakin panjang, _Nee-sama_!"

Lamunan gadis berambut pirang itu buyar, sesaat setelah seruan senang sang Adik Kecil. Senyum manis—terpaksa—ia ukir di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Benarkah?"

Ah, tapi nampaknya senyum manis itu tak bisa membohongi kecerdasan _Tsukiyomi no Mikoto_. Adik kembar dari _Amaterasu O mi Kami_ itu menatap kakaknya sendu. Kontak batin membuatnya tau apa yang sedang Naruto pikirkan.

"_Nee-sama_ memikirkan-_Nya_ lagi?" tanya sang adik lirih, membuat senyum manis miliknya pudar seketika. Tergantikan oleh senyum miris.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak memikirkannya kok!" helaian putih itu jatuh menunduk, "Lagipula, untuk apa memikirkannya? Ti—"

"Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri, _Nee-sama_…"

Kening _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_ berkerut bingung, "Aku tidak membohongi diriku sendiri, _Tsukiyomi_…"

"Salah besar kau berbohong pada adik kembarmu, _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_…"

Tubuh rampingnya menegang sesaat. Wajah cantik _Tsukiyomi_ mendongak kearahnya. Menatap sang Kakak sendu.

"A-aku—"

"Untuk kali ini saja… cukup, _Nee-sama_… jujurlah…"

Diam. Bibir ranum nya bergetar menahan isak. Safir miliknya terus saja menetskan air mata, tak perduli ia menangis dihadapan _Tsukiyomi no Mikoto._

"Aku… tidak memikirkannya… sungguh…"

Kini safir milik _Tsukiyomi_-lah yang menangis. Jemari lentiknya mengangkat wajah _Amaterasu_ yang tadi sempat tertunduk. _Tsukiyomi_ yang berada di belakang kakaknya, memaksa _Amaterasu_ untuk menatap lurus kedepan.

"Lihat bayanganmu sekarang, _Nee-sama_."

Lengan milik _Tsukiyomi_ bergerak, seakan menyapu udara yang berada di depan _Amaterasu_. Membuat sebuah cermin oval berbingkai emas—dan berukir indah—muncul di hadapan _Amaterasu_, hingga membuat safirnya terbelalak tak percaya.

"_Y-yata no Kagami_?"

_Tsukiyomi_ mengangguk, jemarinya menyibak helaian pirang yang menutupi telinga sang Kakak.

"Ya, sekarang lihat apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku."

Layaknya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, sedari tadi. Sesosok pemuda tampan berambut raven tengah duduk bersender pada pohon sakura, sembari menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu. Disaat itu pulalah, terdengar jerit tangis seorang _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_. Ia merindukannya, seperti daun _momiji_ yang bermimpi 'kan kembali bersanding bersama ranting _momiji_.

"Puas kau melihat kebohongan mu sendiri, _Nee-sama_?" bibir ranum itu berucap sarkas, "Lihat, dan sadari seberapa kau merindukannya…"

Sekali lagi safir sang _Dewi Mentari_ menatap sendu cermin yang menggambarkan perasaanya saat ini. Siapa yang ia rindukan saat ini.

Jemari lentiknya bergerak mengusap cermin yang menampilkan sosok yang sangat di cintainya. Bahkan ia rindukan saat ini.

"Sasuke…"

Iris bak langit miliknya terus menghujamkan air mata. Mengalir deras layaknya air terjun. Hingga seruan sebuah suara yang ia kenal berteriak memanggilnya.

"_Amaterasu-sama! Amaterasu-sama!_ Gawat! Ada berita penting!"

Sontak saja kedua _Dewi_ kembar itu mendongak menatap siapa yang telah membuatnya keduanya tersentak kaget.

"_Aizen Myo-O_?"

Langkah sang _Dewi Cinta_ pun terhenti saat namanya disebut oleh _Amaterasu_. Wajah cantiknya memucat, sedangkan _furisode_ merah muda yang ia kenakan terlihat kotor karna tadi sempat terseret.

"Gawat! Ada berita penting!" serunya panik, membuat _Tsukiyomi_ bingung.

"Berita apa?"

"Ada seorang manusia… yang_… hah… hah_…" gadis berambut biru tua itu tersengal-sengal kehabisan nafas, "Itu… _Amaterasu-sama_… gawat, dia… _hah… hah…_"

"Sebaiknya kau tarik nafas dulu, agar tenang Konan-_san_." _Amaterasu_ berujar lembut, seraya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang tadi sempat menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Menuruti saran dari sang _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_, gadis cantik itu segera menarik lalu menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan. Setelah ia merasa lebih baik, gadis bernama Konan itu segera melanjutkan perkataannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Gawat, _Amaterasu-sama!_"

"Gawat kenapa, Konan-_san?_"

Dengan penuh kecemasan luar biasa, bibir ranum itu berucap, "Gawat, ada beberapa takdir manusia yang berubah di gulungan ini,"

_Amaterasu_ menerima gulungan coklat itu ragu-ragu, dan sebait kalimat penuntas dari Konan membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"Dan salah satunya… adalah orang yang Anda sukai…"

* * *

><p>#<br>*Our Everlasting Love*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Hujan lagi, heh?'<em>

Hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh-Nya, ketika keluar dari _washitsu_ Shizune. Wajah tampan itu mendongak menatap angkasa yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Tak jarang kilat dari ekor _Raijuu_ menyambar galak pada bumi yang berputar.

_Deg_…

Entah perasaan apa itu. Hatinya berdesir hangat untuk yang kesekian kali. Detak jatungnya serasa melambat bila mengingat kembali nama itu.

"Naruto…"

* * *

><p>#<br>*Our Everlasting Love*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p><em>Apakah pernah seorang Kami-sama berbohong pada putri kecilnya yang manis?<em>

_Ia harus berpikir ulang, jika ingin membuat seluruh dunia banjir akibat tangisan rindu sang Amaterasu O Mi Kami…_

* * *

><p>#<br>*Our Everlasting Love*

To be continue  
>#<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan:<strong>

**Takamagahara: **Surga

**Ame no Uzume: **Dikenal juga sebagai Dewi Fajar, yang berhasil membujuk Amaterasu untuk keluar dari persembunyian dengan tariannya.

**Yata no Kagami: **Berartikan Cermin Suci**. **Salah satu benda pusaka kekaisaran Jepang. Terdapat di kuil Ise Jingu di prefektur Mie Jepang. Melambangkan kejujuran dan hikmat. Cermin Jepang ini mewakili kebenaran karena mereka hanya mencerminkan apa yang ditunjukkan dan merupakan sumber mistik, juga keramat.

**Fujin/Kaze no Mikoto: **Dewa Angin, yang diceritakan selalu berdiri diatas gunung Fuji, ia membawa kantung angin yang besar.

**Kuil Ise Jingu: **Kuil Utama Shinto. Terletak di kota Ise, tepatnya di sebelah selatan pulau Honshu, Jepang. Kuil ini dikelilingi oleh hutan pohon cemara suci yang meliputi kawasan seluas 5500 hektar.

**Naiku: **Kuil dalam dari Ise Jingu, didedikasikan pada Amaterasu o Mi Kami, dewi utama dan dewi matahari yang dianggap sebagai leluhur keluarga kerajaan. Kuil ini menyimpan Cermin suci—Yata no Kagami—yang merupakan Tiga Harta Suci Jepang—Sanshu no Jingi. Cermin ini biasanya berada dalam sebuah kain di dalam peti tertutup di altar utama Naiku.

**Montsuki: **Montsuki lengkap dengan Hakama dan Haori juga berfungsi sebagai pakaian pengantin pria. Selain sebagai pakaian pengantin pria, Montsuki lengkap dengan Hakama dan Haori

hanya dikenakan pada waktu menghadiri upacara yang sangat resmi, seperti resepsi pemberian penghargaan dari Kaisar/pemerintah.

**Hadajuban: **Lapisan awal sebelum memakai Kimono/Furisode/etc.

**Aizen Myo O: **Dewi Cinta yang mengubah nafsu menjadi keinginan untuk mencapai pencerahan atau belas kasih bagi seluruh makhluk hidup.

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen klo pendek, nyan… =="<br>Mi kepepet mah bikinnya, dan udah janji sama adik-adik tercintah~ #plak!#**

**Sekarang Mi bisa bebas untuk 2 minggu kedepan… paling tidak ngerjain ini fic, terus bikin fic baru lagi… juga f9c request dari Zard-chan… #pundung# Kerjaan ane banyak banget ya? Ckckck**

**Minggu depan insyaAllah tinggal publish/edit lanjutannya… Semoga mengerti juga h=jangan marah pada Mi! #ojigi#**

**##**

**Trims buat siapa aja yang udah bikin Mi terpojok untuk membuat sequel ini… Mi gag marah koq, tapi trims atas dukungan juga pujiannya~ ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Love SafOnyx Forever~<strong>

**Be My Reviewer? ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**#**

**#Our Everlasting Love#**

**#**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Derap langkah cemas itu menggema keseluruh _roka_. Memperlihatkan raut wajah yang kian memucat—akibat ketakutan. Helai merah mudanya tersibak melawan arus angin, tak kenal lelah, ia menyusuri _roka_ untuk menemui kekasihnya tercinta.

Denging kalimat yang tadi Suigetsu sampaikan membuatnya jatuh lemas tak berdaya. Sang Kekasih hati jatuh sakit. Ditambah lagi, pemuda itu berontak saat ia diseret kembali menuju kamarnya—setelah menatap langit senja yang kelabu. Meninggalkan tetes-tetes air mata _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_ yang tadi sempat membelai wajahnya yang pucat.

Kian banyak pertanyaan yang berkeliling cemas di benaknya. Membuat seruan Karin tak terdengar, hanya satu kalimat yang membuatnya kembali menangis.

"Sasuke-_kun…_ kumohon bertahanlah…"

_Grek!_

_Fusuma_ berlukiskan _Suzaku_ itu terbuka kasar, membuat semua orang menatap kearahnya, yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang Raven yang terus menatap kosong pada langit-langit.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Tak ada jawab. Hanya lirikan singkat nan pedih dari-Nya. Jemari kekar itu kian mencengkram erat selimut yang sedari tadi menyelimuti tubuhnya dari angin malam.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kumohon jawab pertanyaan ku! Kau tak apa-apa 'kan? Sasuke-_kun_!"

Pedih. Seluruh jiwanya tak pernah tertuju pada indra yang kini mendengar seruan lirih Sakura. Yang ada hanyalah helaan nafas sendu akan rindunya ia pada langit biru. Tak ingin berpisah pada langit bak permata safir miliknya. Milik _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_.

"Berhenti berteriak di telinga ku, Sakura."

Sebait kalimat itu ternyata mampu membuat Haruno Sakura terdiam tak percaya pada sosok kekasihnya. Tak ada aura kehangatan yang dulu sering ia rasakan. Siapa sebenarnya yang telah mengubah perangai kasihnya?

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-_kun?_ Aku khawa—"

"Tinggalkan. Aku. Sendiri."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya pemuda itu berucap _sarkas_. Dingin, namun tak ada yang menyadari bila di balik semua itu terdapat sebersit kesedihan, akan rindunya ia pada sang Mentari.

Isak tangis Sakura berhenti untuk sesaat. _Emerald_ miliknya menatap tak percaya pada sang _Onyx_ yang berkata penuh penekanan.

"T-tapi, Sasuke-_kun—_"

"Kumohon Sakura…" ia berbalik memunggungi sang Tunangan, "Tinggalkan aku sendiri… aku butuh waktu…"

Butuh waktu apa lagi Uchiha Sasuke? Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan waktu, hingga kau sendiri yang panik harus menyikapinya seperti apa. Kau tau waktu yang telah kau gunakan terlalu banyak. Sia-sia belaka kau berkata seperti itu, yang ada hanyalah perasaanmu yang makin tak karuan, karna terus memikirkan gadis yang kau cintai. Siapa ia, dan dimana ia sekarang. Tak ada gunanya kau terus-menerus seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin menemanimu!" Gadis itu tetap bersikeras, "Aku tau, kau sekarang butuh pelukan hangat, kau butuh seseorang untuk menenangkanmu, Sasuke-_kun_! Dan aku ada disini untukmu!"

Ia diam, tetap memunggungi sosok cantik yang kini terisak menahan tangis. Mimik wajahnya sama sekali tak berubah, datar. Menganggap sang Tunangan hanyalah pengganggu yang membuyarkan lamunannya pada sang Terkasih, _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_.

"Tinggalkan aku, Sakura." Sekali lagi ia ucapkan, "Aku tak membutuhkan mu. Aku hanya butuh ketenangan…"

'_Bukan kau yang kuharapkan untuk berada di sisi ku sekarang, Sakura. Aku membutuhkannya yang tak kuketahui siapa.'_

* * *

><p>White Love, for White Lily<p>

_In_

_Our Everlasting Love_

_*  
>Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto<em>

_Romance, & Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate; T_

_This fic belong to Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive_

_Kugatsu belong to Kalafina and Yuki Kajiura_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_Check This Out!_

* * *

><p>Bagai kertas yang dihempas angin, tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan. Iris safir itu terus saja mengeluarkan air mata, seraya menatap dua bait nama bersanding indah di atas gulungan itu.<p>

**さすけ**

**と**

**あまてらす**

Jelas ia melihat namanya bersanding dengan nama Sasuke. Sungguh perasaannya kini tak karuan. Antara bahagia, senang, atau bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin…" lirihnya kecil, jemari yang menopang gulungan itu sedikit bergetar, ikut merasakan gundahnya ia, "Bohong… tidak mungkin aku… dan Sasuke…"

_Aizen_ menggeleng, begitu pula dengan _Tsukiyomi_.

"Gulungan milik _Izanami-tousama_ yang diberikan pada _Aizen Myo O_ tidak 'kan pernah berbohong," gadis itu bergumam lirih, "Bila _Nee-sama_ mengatakan hal itu… berarti sama saja dengan—"

"Aku tidak meragukan _Tou-sama_, _Tsukiyomi_!"

Hening. Bibir ranum milik _Dewi Bulan_ itu terkatup rapat mendengar sang Kakak membentaknya. Tunggu, ia tak boleh terpancing emosi, hanya karna hal ini.

Helai pirangnnya menggeleng pasrah, "Apa yang harus 'ku lakukan?" bisik suara itu lirih, "Bagaimana caranya?"

Ketiga _Dewi_ cantik itu terdiam. Biarkan isak tangis _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_ menguasai keadaan.

"Hanya ada satu cara…" gumam _Aizen_ lirih, "dan saya yakin, _Amaterasu-sama_ takkan mau mendengarnya…"

_Amaterasu_ menggeleng kecil, seraya mendongak menatap _Aizen_ yang berdiri menghadapanya, "Apa… itu?"

Helaan nafas itu terlihat cemas, sesekali ia menggigiti bibirnya karna tegang. Sebelum ia mengucapkan satu kata yang menghancurkan hati kecil _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_ menjadi serpihan debu yang tertiup angin.

"… Kematian…"

_Deg! _

"A-apa… aku tidak salah dengar?"

Kedua _Dewi_ itu menunduk sedih, tak ingin balas menatap wajah _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_ yang bersimbah air mata.

"Katakan kalau kalian hanya bercanda… _Aizen Myo O?_ _Tsukiyomi_?"

Lagi, mereka terdiam saat lontaran pertanyaan tak percaya keluar dari bibir ranum _Amaterasu_. Keduanya bingung harus berkata apa. Jelas saja mereka tak mungkin memaksa gadis itu untuk membunuh Uchiha Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Saya tidak bercanda, _Amaterasu-sama_." Suara lembutnya berkata tegas, "Bila Anda tak ingin melakukan hal itu, terpaksa saya mengutus _Shinigami_ untuk menuntaskannya."

Iris safir _Amaterasu_ terbelalak kaget. Tubuh rapuhnya menegang, dan 'tuk kesekian kalinya ia menangis malam itu.

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan!" jerit kekasih Raven sambil menangis, "A-aku mencintainya… kumohon jangan… Aku tak ingin merebut kebahagiaan orang lain untuk kedua kalinya!"

"Tapi tak ada cari lain untuk menuntaskan masalah ini, _Amaterasu-sama_! Mengertilah!"

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak, Konan!"

"Astaga, kumohon mengertilah _Amaterasu-sama_…" suaranya kembali melembut, "Saya mengerti apa yang Anda rasa—"

"Kalian tak pernah mengerti apa yang ku rasakan!"

_Plak!_

"Justru kau yang harusnya mengerti _Amaterasu_!"

Seruan itu menggema diseluruh ruangan. Menyisakan raut wajah terkejut dari _Aizen Myo O_ juga _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_. Tak menyangka adiknya akan menampar ia sekuat tenaga. Meninggalkan rona merah di pipinya yang putih bersih.

"Berhentilah memikirkan umat mu yang selalu tidak puas dengan kehidupannya itu, _Amaterasu_! Sekali saja, kumohon sadari betapa kau juga menginginkan kebahagiaan!"

"…"

"Lihat dan balas apa yang telah ku katakan _Amaterasu_!"

Perlahan helai pirang itu menoleh menatap adiknya yang berusaha menahan tangis.

"Cukup sudah kau korbankan semua kebahagiaan mu demi orang lain, _Nee-sama_…"

_Grep!_

"Kumohon… sekali saja… aku ingin melihat senyum bahagia mu bersama pemuda yang kau cintai… dan berhentilah memikirkan orang lain…"

"Aku…"

Gadis berambut putih pucat itu menggeleng pelan, "Ini semua demi kebaikan seluruh pasangan yang ada di dunia…"

Konan mengangguk membenarkan, "Bila ketimpangan ini tak segera terselesaikan… semua nya bisa jadi kacau. Dan tentunya Anda tak ingin ada kekacauan bukan?"

Bagai diterjang oleh angin topan, hatinya gentar. Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia putuskan untuk masa depan semua orang. Kini semua berada di telapak tangannya. Termasuk masa depan sang Kekasih tercinta.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hatinya bergetar lirih dalam sapuan badai yang menggetarkan jiwa. Antara kebahagiannya sendiri, orang lain, atau menuntaskan semua masalah yang kini sedang ia hadapi dengan membunuh pemuda yang ia cintai. _Kami-sama_… lihatlah jiwa putri kecil mu kini? Hendak jatuh tertimpa angin, bak binatang yang sedang sekarat.

"Untuk kestabilan takdir yang 'tlah terukir, _Amaterasu-sama_…" Konan menggenggam lembut jemari lentiknya, tersenyum manis, "pikirkan lah semua ini baik-baik. Cerna semua masalah yang sedang Anda hadapi, saya yakin Anda dapat memahaminya…"

Tatapan dari iris safir itu kosong bak ranting yang kehilangan nyawa akibat satu-satunya organ kehidupan yang ia miliki 'tlah tiada.

Yah, memang benar ia kehilangan organ itu… kehilangan penyemangat hidupnya, jantung dari seluruh permasalahan, pemuda yang ia cintai, titik kelemahannya… Uchiha Sasuke.

"Batas waktunya lusa nanti," ia kembali angkat bicara, "bila Anda tak segera bertindak, maka saya yang akan bertindak lebih dulu, sebelum kekacauan ini melebur hingga titik didih.

Tapi saya yakin, Anda dapat menyelesaikannya secara tegas, seperti _Izanagi-sama_ yang merelakan takdir istrinya harus berada di _Yomi_."

Gadis berambut biru keunguaan itu tersenyum lembut pada _Amaterasu_ yang terdiam, hanyut bersama aliran kenangan yang sebentar lagi kan terwujud bersama kebahagiaannya. Saat sang Raven kembali ke pelukannya.

Namun ia kembali tersentak bila mengingat malam dimana sang Kekasih tercinta meracaukan nama tunangannya. Sungguh, detik itu hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping, walau seberkas rasa ragu nan _implisit_ melintas dalam benaknya.

"Aku…"

"Saya yakin Anda

dapat melakukannya."

Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia ucapkan, selain mencerna seluruh kalimat yang mendesak jalur pemikirannya. Gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu hanya mengangguk, tak mengindahkan tatapan berharap dari _Aizen Myo O_ juga _Tsukiyomi no Mikoto_.

"Aku… mengerti…"

Larut dalam keindahan kasih abadi yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan tak pasti. Semu. Seperti semua orang menganggapnya kini.

Tapi tidak bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Walau otaknya menolak keras jeritan sang Hati kecil, ia tetap mempercayainya. Percaya bila kasih akan cinta yang ia miliki benarlah tumpuan seluruh cahaya, dan umatnya di bumi ini. _Amaterasu O Mi Kami._

* * *

><p>#<br>*_Our Everlasting Love_*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>Hening malam sama sekali tak membantunya 'tuk terlelap. Pejamkan kelopak <em>Onyx<em> itu berkali-kali, namun tetap saja sebersit bayangan gadis berambut pirang dengan iris bak langit musim panas terus membangunkannya dari tidur. Menenggelamkan semua kesadaran yang ia miliki, terbang menyusuri indahnya kenangan alam bawah sadar.

"Belum tidur, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia menghela nafas untuk malam ini. Sungguh ia muak pada ocehan khawatir Sakura yang tak kunjung pergi dari sisinya. Bersikeras untuk tetap duduk menemani si Jantung Hati.

"…"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendesah pelan, tatapan matanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir juga sedih, karna telah kehilangan sosok yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kenapa kau berubah, Sasuke-_kun?_" bisik gadisnya lirih, "Kau tau aku sangat mencemaskan mu, dan lihat apa yang kau balas untuk semua itu? Kau mendiamkan ku bak patung tak bernyawa! Mana Sasuke-_kun_ yang dulu sangat mencintaiku?"

Tak dapat mengontrol emosinya, Sakura hampir menjerit saat mengatakan hal itu. Tapi ia masih sadar dimana posisinya sekarang. Ia sedang berada di rumah tempat sang Tunangan tinggal, dan tentunya ia tak ingin membangunkan seluruh penjaga bukan?

"…"

_Emerald_-nya mulai tergenangi air mata, "Apa yang menyebabkan kau berubah perangai terhadapku, Sasuke-_kun_? Mana dirimu yang selalu ingin bermanja dengan ku? _Hiks_… Aku merindukan mu yang dulu! Sekarang kau begitu dingin, dan seperti tak pernah mengenalku!"

"Aku memang tak pernah mengenalmu, _Haruno Sakura_." Ia merasa punggungnya bergetar, "Aku tak pernah mengenal _Haruno Sakura_ yang sekarang. Aku mengenal Haruno Sakura yang tak pernah memaksa ku untuk mencintainya meskipun aku berubah, dan bukan _Haruno Sakura_ yang minta dimanja seperti sekarang."

Bak bumerang yang balik menyerang, ia kehabisan kata-kata. Yah, semenjak Sakura sadar dari tidurnya—setelah meminum ramuan _Yuri_—ia merasa ada yang berubah dari gadis itu. Terutama sosoknya yang kini lebih bersifat kekanak-kanakan, selalu minta diperhatikan juga ingin bermanja. Ah, mungkin ini salah satu karma untuk Sasuke yang selalu bersikap layaknya Sakura sekarang.

"Ugh…"

"Aku hanya butuh ketenangan, Sakura." Ia mendesis kesal, "Dan apa sulitnya kau pergi dari tempat ini!"

"A-aku hanya ingin menemani mu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau inginkan keberadaannya."

"Tapi jelas bukan kau yang sekarang aku impikan sosoknya, Sakura!"

Pemuda itu berbalik, menatap kesal pada Sakura yang terbelalak kaget mendengar teriakannya.

"Tolong mengertilah keadaanku sekarang…"

Tak banyak bicara, dengan wajah yang bersimbah air mata gadis beriris _Emerald_ itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di _washitsu_ pribadinya. Bertemankan remang cahaya lilin yang ditaruh di atas meja kecil. Mengabaikan dinginnya malam yang berhembus dari _fusuma_ yang terbuka lebar.

"Aku menginginkan sosoknya, Sakura…" helai raven itu tertunduk pedih, cengkraman pada selimut semakin erat bak pelampiasan emosi.

* * *

><p><em>Kitto yume no naka de…<br>Anata no hohoemi ni aeru…  
>Sotto kisu wo shite yo…<br>Kieyuku kugatsu no tame ni_

_Tentu saja ku ingin melihat mu…  
>Tersenyum manis dalam mimpiku…<br>Kecup lembut bibirku, 'tuk alasan mengapa kau pergi di malam September itu…_

"Aku menginginkan ia yang selalu hati ku jeritkan… bukan kau…"

* * *

><p>#<br>*_Our Everlasting Love_*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>"Sudahkah kau memikirkannya, <em>Nee-sama<em>?"

Ucapan sendu dari _Tsukiyomi_ menyadarkannya dari lamunan menatap _Yata no Kagami_ yang kini sedang memantulkan sosok pemuda tercinta.

Tak ada jawaban, bahkan menoleh pun sosok cantik itu tak melakukannya. Diam bak patung menghadap _Yata no Kagami_ yang menampilkan sosok kekasih yang tengah terbaring sakit.

Hatinya cemas, tak jarang ia meneteskan air mata. Memohon pada _Ekibiogama_ tuk mencabut semua penyakit juga penderitaan yang kasihnya rasakan sekarang. Membelai penuh kasih raven yang terpantul dalam lingkup kasihnya.

"_Nee-sama_?"

"Ya," bibir ranumnya tersenyum lembut, ketika ia lihat seseorang membangunkan kasihnya dari mimpi buruk, "Aku telah memikirkannya semalaman…"

Kini giliran wajah _Tsukiyomi_ yang berseri-seri, "Benarkah? Lalu kapan kau akan melaksanakannya?"

"Malam ini…"

Safir yang sama dengan milik _Amaterasu_ itu terbelalak tak percaya, "Secepat itu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, "Uhm… aku akan meminta _Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, _dan _Seiryuu_ untuk menjaga perbatasan antara _Yomi_, juga _Kahyangan_. Aku takut _Izanami-sama_ akan mencampuri masalah ini, sehingga akan muncul masalah baru."

_Tsukiyomi_ mengangguk, lalu berjalan menghampiri sang _Nee-sama_.

"Aku percaya kau dapat melakukannya melebihi _Tou-sama_…"

* * *

><p>#<br>*_Our Everlasting Love_*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>Tubuhnya yang ramping nampak makin indah dengan balutan <em>furisode<em> biru langit yang serasi dengan iris safirnya. _Koshi-himo_ yang pertama kali melilit pinggang ramping itu, nampak tertutup oleh _Date-jime_ mempercantik _Fukuro Obi_ yang diikat model _Fukura Suzume_. Di bagian bawah dan atas _Obi_ juga terdapat _Obi-age_ dan _Obi-jime—_dengan warna yang disesuaikan kimono— yang menahannya agar tidak melorot juga tak berpindah posisi.

_Amaterasu O Mi Kami_ nampak cantik sekaligus anggun kali ini. Helai pirangnya yang biasa di gerai, kini di sanggul kecil ke belakang dengan dihias _Hana Kanzashi_ berbentuk _Yuri_. Tapi, secantik atau seanggun apapun, tak bisa menyembunyikan raut sedih juga sembabnya safir yang ia miliki.

"_Amaterasu-sama_?"

Gadis cantik itu menoleh menatap sesosok harimau putih yang kini berjalan menghampirinya. _Byakko_.

"Ya?"

Layaknya hewan peliharaan, sang Harimau Putih bermanja pada sang Majikan. Mengusapkan wajahnya pada lengan _Amaterasu_ yang berbalut _Furisode_, mengundang senyum halus dari sang Majikan.

"Anda tak apa?" suara berat meng-_interupsi-_nya dari lamunan, lalu menggeleng seraya membelai kasih _Byakko_.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Byakko_…" ucapnya lembut, membuat _Byakko_ mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita segera pergi, _Amaterasu-sama_."

Ia mengangguk kecil, lalu berbalik menatap _Yata no Kagami_ yang memantulkan sosoknya saat ini. Cantik sekali.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke…"

* * *

><p>#<br>*_Our Everlasting Love_*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>Malam kembali larut dalam kesedihan. Bersumpah serapah karna telah diperlihatkan tragedi cinta yang tak berujung pada kebahagiaan ini.<p>

Sekali lagi ia terbayang akan wajahnya yang cantik. Wajah siapa lagi kalau bukan wajah seorang Namikaze Naruto, sang _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_. Menatap langit malam bak merindukan seorang kekasih, yah memang ia merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya.

* * *

><p><em>Urei wo otoshi…<br>Mienai tsuki ni negai wo kaketa…  
>Yume no you na koi wo suru no…<em>

_Biarkan kesedihan pergi…  
>Kubuat permohonan pada bulan yang tersembunyi…<br>'Tuk jatuh cinta seperti dalam mimpiku…_

* * *

><p>Bulan tak terlihat dari balik awan, meninggalkan berjuta bintang yang kini menemani seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam heningnya malam. Merasakan betapa rindunya ia pada aroma ini. Aroma lavender yang khas hingga membuatnya tersentak kaget.<p>

"?"

_Onyx_ nya terbelalak kaget begitu tahu seorang gadis berambut pirang, dengan irisnya yang berwarna safir berdiri di hadapannya.

Hening tak ada _respon_ dari satu sama lain. Terdiam menikmati pemandangan _nostalgia_. Safir dan _Onyx_ itu kembali bertemu. Meninggalkan sejuta rasa rindu yang membekas jelas pada titik-titik _visual_ keduanya. Tak sanggup menahan diri akan kerinduannya, tetes demi tetes kristal bening luruh dari kelopak safir _Amaterasu_.

"S-sasuke?"

Ia menggumam kecil, bermaksud memanggil namun nyatanya hal itu membuat Sasuke kaget. Tentu saja, memang siapa yang tidak kaget bila seorang gadis cantik tiba-tiba datang kehadapanmu, lalu memanggil namamu tanpa perkenalan.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa tau namaku?"

Ia rindu. Sangat merindukan kasihnya ini, hingga kembali menangis dalam senyuman.

"Kau tau aku siapa, Sasuke…"

Entah perasaan apa itu, jujur, ia begitu menginginkan tubuh mungil yang bercahaya itu dalam dekapnya. Memeluk, mengecup keningnya berkali-kali, melampiaskan seluruh rasa rindunya pada sang _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kau… Naruto?"

_Grep!_

"Ya… _hiks_… aku _Naruto_-mu…"

Menangis dalam dekapan hangat Uchiha Sasuke, merupakan mimpi buruk baginya. Setiap kali ia tidur, bayangan akan sosok pemuda yang ia cintai selalu menghantui tiap mimpinya. Sungguh, semua telah terbayar lunas.

Tak pernah ia terbayang 'kan kembali memeluk tubuh tegap di hadapannya ini.

"Kau… benar-benar Naruto?" gadis itu mengangguk kecil di tengkuknya.

"Ya, aku di sini…" mengecup pipi pucat itu lembut, "untukmu…"

Bagai tersengat listrik, tubuhnya tersentak untuk sesaat. Tampilan demi tampilan masa lalunya silih berganti datang, membuatnya meringis kesakitan, hingga Naruto melepas pelukannya, membingkai wajahnya lembut.

"Ugh…"

"Kau tak apa?"

Ia menggeleng, lalu menggenggam jemari lentik yang tadi membingkai wajahnya. Menggiring tangan itu untuk menyentuh dadanya yang bidang. Menatap sorot safir itu dengan tatapan bingung, kesal, juga sedih.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" lirih ia berucap, menatap sang Safir sendu, "Kenapa aku selalu memimpikan mu?"

Diam. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan air mata yang terus menetes bak kristal di malam hari.

"Kenapa seluruh raga dan jiwaku selalu menjeritkan namamu?" _Kami-sama_ lihat putri kecil mu yang menangis rindu, "Kenapa aku selalu merindukan mu saat menatap langit? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"…"

"Jawab aku…" cengkramannya makin erat, "aku… tersiksa dengan semua itu… mengerti?"

_Grep!_

"_Hiks_… maafkan aku… _hiks_…"

"Kumohon jangan menangis…"

"Maafkan aku…"

Lengan kekar itu membalas pelukannya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang begitu menyiksa batinnya sejak tadi. Mengusap helaian pirang Naruto perlahan, menolak pikirannya untuk bertindak, dan menuruti perkataan hatinya.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Maaf, karna telah membuatmu menderita selama ini… _hiks_…" sungguh ia merindukan sosok pemuda yang mendekapnya ini.

"A-aku… tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan…"

Melepas pelukannya perlahan, lalu menatap kekasihnya lembut. Membingkai wajahnya yang tampan dalam kasih, tersenyum hangat.

"Tentu saja kau tak mengerti…" kedua kening mereka bertemu, "_Tsukiyomi_ menghapus semua ingatan mu tentang ku… dan sekarang, aku akan mengembalikannya…"

"?"

"_Anata ni aishimasu, ne?"_

Tubuhnya yang terbalut _kinagashi_ hitam terasa bergetar akibat letupan-letupan _atmosfer_ yang membuatnya kembali ke kenangan masa lalu. Mendesaknya kuat seperti air yang ingin keluar dari bendungan. Rasanya sesak, dan sakit…

"ARGH!"

_Grep!_

"Jangan melawannya, Sasuke…" suara itu terdengar sangat lembut, "Sekarang aku ada di sisi mu… kau tak perlu melawannya lagi… biarkan kenangan yang ku ingat mengalir di benak mu…"

"N-naruto…"

Safirnya menangis lagi, seraya tersenyum lembut, "Jangan panik… aku ada di sampingmu, sayang…"

"A-aku…"

_Tes… tes… tes…_

"_Koko ni iru yo, Sasuke_…"

"Naruto…"

Kelopak _onyx_ nya perlahan menutup, sebuah senyum tipis terukir samar di wajahnya. Seperti merasakan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat, membebaskan rasa rindunya yang begitu menyiksa. Tertidur lelap dalam pelukan hangat seorang _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_. Tenang dan damai…

"_Oyasumi nasai, atashi no koibito…"_

_Selamat tidur, kekasih ku…_

* * *

><p>#<br>*_Our Everlasting Love_*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p><em>Onyx<em> milikku perlahan terbuka, aku mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali, hingga pandangan ku kembali normal dan mendapati kekasih hatiku duduk di sampingku.

Ah, bahagianya aku begitu melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang bergelombang, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Bibir ranumnya mengecup bibirku lembut. Hangat.

"_Ohayou,_ Sasuke…" bisiknya lembut tepat di telinga ku. Rasanya benar-benar senang, seakan semua hal yang terjadi tadi malam hanyalah mimpi belaka. Mimpi yang sangat buruk. Aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan-Nya!

_Grep!_

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?" aku memeluknya erat, "Katakan kalau kejadian tadi malam itu hanyalah mimpi, Naruto…"

Naruto diam. Kasihku ini terdiam, _furisode_ biru langit yang ia kenakan terlihat sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang berseri kemerahan. Aku mencintainya, ya, sangat.

"Kenapa diam, hn?" ia balas memelukku, membenamkan wajahnya tepat di tengkukku, "Naruto?"

"Sasu… ke…" Naruto menggumam kecil, jemarinya makin erat mencengkram _kinagashi_ hitam yang kukenakan, "Aku… sangat merindukan mu…"

Ini gawat. Apa maksudnya dengan kalimat _'Aku sangat merindukanmu?'_ A-apa mungkin mimpi yang aku alami tadi malam… adalah nyata? Kenapa perasaan ku sangat tidak enak?

Mimpi dimana aku mendekap erat tubuhnya yang mulai menghilang… dan semua itu? Semua hal saat aku kehilangan ingatan akibat _Tsukiyomi_, juga… saat-saat aku membentak Sakura? Bertemu kekasih pirangku di malam itu? Menatap langit, karna aku sangat merindukannya…

"Sasuke…" kumohon jangan katakan kalau semua itu bukanlah mimpi, "Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu…"

Aku hanya bisa diam mendengar kata-katanya. Tak sanggup membalas.

"Ini… tentang… hubungan kita…"

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap mendengar penuturannya, "Apa?"

Pelukan hangatnya makin erat, "Aku…"

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin… hubungan kita… berakhir…"

_Deg!_

* * *

><p>#<br>*_Our Everlasting Love_*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>"Apa maksudmu?"<p>

Suasana di dalam _washitsu_ itu menegang. Sasuke melepas pelukannya dari lengan sang Kasih, mencengkram pundaknya erat, dan sorot _Onyx_ itu menatap sang Safir penuh tanya.

"Kenapa? Aku tak mengerti…"

"Maafkan aku…"

Helaian pirangnya tertunduk lesu, dan tubuh ramping itu mulai gemetar menahan tangis.

"Kenapa, Naruto? Bukankah kau sangat mencintaiku, _heh_? Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini!"

Naruto mencengkram lengan _furisode_-nya erat. Sungguh ia berat mengatakan hal ini pada Sasuke, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa membiarkan darah berceceran di atas _tatami_.

_Tes…_

"Aku… hanya tak ingin kau terbunuh…" ia terisak, "dan hubungan mu dengan Sakura berakhir… jadi aku ingin kau berhenti mencintaiku, Sasuke… aku tak ingin merebut kebahagiaan kalian untuk yang kedua kalinya!"

_Onyx_-nya menatap tak percaya pada iris safir Naruto yang kini kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

"Naru—"

"Aku ingin kau selamat dari semua masalah ini!" ia terisak lirih, "Jadi kumohon relakan aku pergi, dan cintai Sakura seperti kau mencintainya du—"

"Masa lalu dan masa kini berbeda, Naruto!" safir sang gadis terbelalak menatap _Onyx_ yang tadi 'tlah membentakya, "Dulu memang aku sangat mencintai Sakura, dan akan melakukan apa saja agar ia tetap hidup!

Tapi kini berbeda, Naruto… Aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi berhentilah memikirkan hubunganku dan Sakura!

Kau berkata seperti itu, berarti kau sendiri yang melanggar pesan mu untukku! _Mencintai seorang yang selalu kau agungkan namanya dalam hati_! Lihat dan rasakan, siapa yang sebenarnya aku cintai, Naruto! Hanya kau!"

Tangisnya pecah. Mencengkram erat kerah _kinagashi_ hitam yang Sasuke kenakan, menangis histeris dalam pelukan sang Raven.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak bisa mencintai Sakura seperti kau mencintainya dulu?"

"Karna kau telah menggantikan posisinya di hatiku…" tangisnya makin keras, "dan demi _Izanagi-sama_… katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai kau mengatakan hal itu?"

Ia terisak pelan, begitu jemari kekar Sasuke mengusap tetes air mata yang bertengger manis di wajahnya.

"Katakan padaku…"

Masih terisak menahan tangis, lirih ia berucap, "Karena kau telah mengubah takdir mu, Sasuke…"

Keningnya berkerut bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipi kirinya, "Kau telah merubah semua takdirmu sendiri, karna kau selalu mengingat ku, mencintai ku, merindukan ku…

_Hiks_… aku tau ini semua salahku, karna membiarkan mu jatuh cinta padaku… _hiks_… a-aku—"

"Ini semua bukan salahmu, _baka Dobe_…"

Safirnya mendongak menatap Raven yang tengah tersenyum tipis, seraya membelai kasih helai pirang keemasan Naruto.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan hubungan kita, _hm_?"

"Tentu saja ada, bodoh!" ia terisak kecil, "Kalau kau tetap seperti ini, walau ingatan mu berkali-kali di hapus oleh _Tsukiyomi_, percuma! Karna kekuatan dan pengaruh ingatanku lebih besar dari seluruh _Dewi_, termasuk _Tsukiyomi_! Dan satu-satunya cara menyelesaikan semua masalah ini, hanyalah dengan membunuhmu!"

"Kau tau?" safirnya kembali menangis, "Setiap saat aku memohon pada _Aizen Myo O_ agar mengusulkan cara lain untuk masalah ini! Aku sama sekali tak ingin membunuhmu… _hiks_… aku tak ingin semua orang menderita hanya karna ulahku…"

"…"

"Jadi kumohon, Sasuke… berusalah untuk melupakanku… cintai Sakura… aku tak ingin membuatnya menderita untuk yang ketiga kalinya!"

"…"

"_Hiks…_ kumohon, Sasuke…"

"…"

"_Hiks_… Sasuke?"

Naruto mendongak menatap _onyx_ Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit kesal. Mungkin karna penuturannya tadi.

"Sudah selesai bicara, _heh_?"

"Eh?"

_Cup_…

"Bodoh, kalau tak ada cara lain, kenapa kau malah menemuiku?"

Iris bak langit biru miliknya menatap Sasuke bingung, "A-apa?"

Menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup kening sang Kekasih lembut, "Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya, _Dobe_?"

"Rencana?"

Kini yang terdengar hanyalah tawa pelan Sasuke, "Cih, sampai sekarang pun kau tetap lelet seperti biasanya!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Diamlah! Aku sedang serius Sasuke!"

Bibir tipisnya tersenyum meremehkan, "Kalau begitu jelaskan rencana mu yang sesungguhnya. Kuyakin kau punya rencana sendiri, Naruto."

Helaian pirang keemasannya tertunduk, "Sebelum ini… aku telah memikirkan banyak cara, dan yang terpilih hanya tiga…"

"Hm?"

"Pertama, aku akan meyakinkan mu agar mengakhiri hubungan ini, membuatmu membenciku karna aku telah berkata seperti itu, meninggalkan ku, dan takdir kembali seperti semua, karna kau mencintai Sakura lagi. Tapi rencana ini gagal karna ulahmu!"

"Hn, lalu yang kedua?"

"Kedua, bila keadaannya sama seperti ini, alias kau malah mempermainkan 'ku, dan tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku sampaikan… maka aku akan benar-benar menghapus ingatan kita, lalu menciptakan kembaran mu, dan membunuhnya seperti apa yang _Aizen Myo O_ katakan… Dengan begitu aku berhasil mengelabui mereka… dan penghalang rencana ini adalah pikiran ku dan pikiran _Tsukiyomi_ yang saling terhubung… kau tau apa maksudku bukan?"

Ravennya mengangguk singkat, menggenggam lembut jemari lentik Naruto.

"Dan yang ketiga?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu seperti yang _Aizen_ katakan…" sang _Onyx_ sama sekali tak bergeming, menatap santai sang Pujaan hati yang kini berusaha menahan tangisannya—untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Kenapa harus '_dibunuh_'?"

Oh, ayolah ia tak ingin mendengar isakan perih Kekasihnya ini untuk yang keberapa kalinya—dalam sehari.

"_Hiks_… karna dengan begitu, takdir yang kau ciptakan terpenuhi." Mendongak, menatap sang Raven, "Dan… kau akan abadi bersama ku di _Takamagahara_…"

"…"

"?"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

Suara lembut itu meng-_interupsi-_nya dari lamunan, menatap Safir kekasihnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku pilih rencana mu yang ketiga."

"…"

"…"

"Kau bercanda…"

"Hei, aku sama sekali tidak bercanda, _baka_."

"Bohong…"

"Terserah, tapi aku mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan. Serius."

Entah hal ini memang salah satu kelemahan _Amaterasu_ saat bersama sang kekasih Raven, otaknya '_sedikit'_ terlambat bekerja.

"A-apa? J-jadi kau serius, Sasuke?"

Ravennya mengangguk singkat.

"Bodoh! Kalau kau ingin aku membunuhmu, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Kau mau meninggalkannya lagi seperti dulu?"

Tak ada respon, hanya helaan nafas disertai raut wajahnya yang terlihat malas meladeni penolakan '_aneh_' dari Naruto.

"Dan aku merasa tak pernah menawarkan mu untuk memilih rencananya!"

Ah, harus ia akui kekasihnya ini sama sekali belum berubah. Tapi itu bagus, dengan begitu ia bisa mengerjainya setiap hari, menggoda, bahkan membuatnya malu seharian. Entah mengapa ia mulai sedikit gila dalam berpikir.

"Sudah selesai?"

Safir itu melotot marah, hingga wajahnya yang putih berhenti mengeras hanya karna satu kecupan manis yang dihadiahkan oleh si Raven. Sasuke mengecup kembali kening Naruto yang sedikit tertutup oleh helai pirangnya. Menyatukan kedua kening mereka, dan _onyx_ Sasuke tertutup sempurna setelah ia menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar kuat dari kekasihnya.

"Sasu—"

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu, hm?" bibir ranumnya terkatup rapat, "Apapun akan ku lakukan untuk selalu bersama denganmu, sekalipun nyawa taruhannya."

"…"

"Kau mengatakan jika kau membunuhku, maka takdir yang ku ciptakan terpenuhi seutuhunya. Bukankah itu sebuah keuntungan?"

"T-tapi… dengan begitu aku akan menghancurkan hubungan mu dengan Sakura untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tak ingin, Sasuke."

"Aku mengerti…" ia mendesah berat, "Tapi… bukankah ada pepatah yang mengatakan '_setiap orang pasti memiliki jodohnya sendiri_'? Mungkin aku salah satu dari sekian juta manusia yang percaya akan hal itu…"

"… Kenapa?"

"Karena ada kau yang ku cintai, dan aku percaya bahwa kau lah pasangan ku yang sebenarnya."

"…"

"Bukan Sakura, atau orang lain. Kau _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_…"

Tubuh rampingnya mulai gemetar, "Lalu… Sakura? Bagaimana dengannya?"

"Kau ini pura-pura bodoh, atau apa sih, Naruto?" menggenggam erat jemari lentik sang Kasih, "Pria itu bukan hanya aku saja, masih banyak pria di dunia ini yang lebih pantas untuknya daripada aku. Dan satu lagi, kumohon berhentilah bertanya yang tidak-tidak."

_Grep…_

Lengan mungilnya memeluk hangat tubuh tegap Sasuke—yang balas memeluknya. Membenamkan seluruh permukaan wajahnya pada tengkuk si pemuda.

"Jangan menangis lagi… aku tak ingin mata mu bengkak hanya karna hal ini."

Mengindahkan perintah dari Kekasihnya, ia menggumam pelan, "Kau yakin… dengan keputusanmu?"

"Hn, tentu saja…" bibir tipisnya menyeringai, "Lagipula aku akan awet muda 'kan?"

"Hahaha, dasar bodoh!"

Sang _Onyx_ tersenyum kecil, sebelum mengecup puncak kepala pirang kekasihnya.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu…"

Ia mendongak lalu tersenyum lembut, "Aku lebih mencintaimu!"

"Ya, ya… _Dobe_."

"Jangan panggil aku '_Dobe_'!"

Mungkin ini keluar dari rencana awalnya. Membuat sang Raven membenci, dan kembali mencintai sang Tunangan—Haruno Sakura. Akan tetapi, setidaknya tragedi kekasih semu ini berakhir bahagia bukan?

* * *

><p>#<br>*_Our Everlasting Love_*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>Semilir angin pagi mengantarkan aroma khas bunga sakura pada semua orang. Umumkan bila hari ini benarlah hari yang menyenangkan untuk memulai hidup.<p>

Langit biru nampak indah sekali hari ini. Tak ada awan putih maupun kelabu yang menutupi keindahannya yang bertabur kelopak merah muda sakura. Cantik, dan ini semua membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum puas.

Ya, kemarin ia bertemu kembali dengan sang Pujaan hati, _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_. Terbayarlah sudah rasa rindunya, walaupun pertemuan malam itu seperti mimpi—memang benar mimpi. Haah… ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk bertemu gadis itu hari ini. Ia sudah siap mental maupun fisik untuk segera di tusuk mati oleh sang Kekasih. Benar-benar gila.

"Sasuke-_sama_… Anda yakin akan melakukannya?"

Raven itu menoleh, mendapati Shizune yang tengah menatapnya sendu. Oh, rupanya ia telah memberitahu semua rencananya pada sang Tabib Haruno. Termasuk alasan mengapa selama ini ia menatap langit.

"Hn, aku yakin, Shizune."

Sembari tersenyum tipis, ia menatap Shizune yang nampaknya tak rela membiarkan Sasuke pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Apa Anda tak memikirkan perasaan Sakura-_sama_ bila Anda meninggalkannya secepat ini?"

Punggung tegapnya bersender pada salah satu tiang penyangga _roka_. Menutup tirai _Onyx_ miliknya, menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai wajah tampan itu.

"Kurasa tidak akan lama…" kening Shizune berkerut bingung, "Maksudku, tidak lama setelah aku pergi, ia akan segera mendapat pria yang lebih baik daripada aku, Shizune."

"Darimana Anda tau?"

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tipis, "Kekasihku…"

Penasaran, ia bertanya lagi pada Sasuke, "Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Heh, percuma aku mengatakannya padamu… kau takkan percaya apabila aku mengatakan siapa sebenarnya dia."

Hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Angin musim semi memang seperti ini, sejuk dan selalu membuatnya ingin tertidur.

"Shizune…"

"Ya, Sasuke_-sama_?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum sekilas, "Setelah aku pergi, pastikan Sakura mendapat pria yang lebih dariku, lalu serahkan surat ku untuk seluruh keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno."

Shizune tak berkata apapun, bibirnya diam mendengarkan penuturan sang Uchiha bungsu. Entah bagaimana nanti reaksi semua orang bila mendengar hal ini.

Tapi ia hanya bisa berpasrah, Sasuke telah memilik jalannya sendiri, dan ia hargai itu.

"Berkunjunglah bila Anda merindukan tempat ini."

"Pasti…"

* * *

><p>#<br>*_Our Everlasting Love_*  
>#<p>

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin dengan keputusan mu, Sasuke?" mengusap lembut Ravennya, "Kau tau resikonya bukan? Kau tak bisa lagi kembali menjadi manusia, dan kehidupan di <em>Takamagahara<em> akan lebih berat karna kau akan menggantikan posisi _Susano'O._"

Sasuke mengangguk santai, _montsuki_ biru tua yang ia kenaka terlihat mencolok di pagi ini.

"Untuk bersama mu, aku yakin ini pilihan yang tepat."

Naruto menghela nafas berat sebelum memeluk tubuh tegap Sasuke—yang tentu saja lebih besar dan tinggi daripada tubuhnya. Memeluk, seakan tak ada hari esok untuk bertemu, tenggelam dalam lautan kesedihan—yang sebenarnya telah mereka lalui.

"_Yon jumon no kekkai: Yuri no hikaru…"_

Kini Sasuke tau seberapa kuat kekasihnya ini. Sebuah _kekkai_ raksasa berbentuk _Yuri_ menyelimuti keduanya, membuat 4 hewan penjuru angin yang sedari tadi bersiaga di atas langit, turun dengan anggunnya ke tempat _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_.

"Sasuke…"

Jelas saja suara lembut kekasihnya itu membuat ia semakin ingin memeluknya erat, dan tidak sabar untuk segera melihat _Takamagahara_.

"Hn?"

Naruto melepas pelukannya, lalu mendongak menatap sang _Onyx_ kekasih, "Ini akan terasa sakit, jadi—"

"Sudah lakukan saja, aku sudah siap, Naruto."

Mendengar jawaban ketus Sasuke, ia hanya mendesah pelan sebelum memerintahkan keempat hewan penjaga gerbang langit itu untuk menutup paksa _Yomi_, agar sang Ibu—_Izanami—_tak ikut campur.

"_Kusanagi no Tsurugi_."

Nampak sebuah _katana_ bergagang eboni muncul dari telapak tangan Naruto.

Gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu sontak memeluk tubuh Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya, mau tak mau dan tentunya dengan senang hati Sasuke membalas pelukannya.

"Aku… sangat mencintaimu…"

Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya yang tampan, "Lebih dari apapun, _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_…"

_Jleb!_

"_Ugh…"_

"Maafkan aku…"

"Ya… _ugh_… tak apa…"

Safirnya kembali menangis tertahan saat _katana_ miliknya menembus perut Sasuke, ia masih mendengar deru nafas sang pemuda yang mulai melemah. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan _katana_ itu dari tubuh kekasihnya, mendekap tubuh yang ia selimuti dengan cahaya keabadiannya.

"Kini kau… abadi bersama ku, Uchiha Sasuke…"

Ia kembali menangis, tapi kini dengan senyuman hangat yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Perlahan, merebahkan tubuh Sasuke di atas rumput, lalu memejamkan sepasang kelopak safir itu, sebelum berseru;

"_Kai no shijin!"_

_Wush!_

Meninggalkan sepasang _Onyx_ Shizune yang menatap sendu juga tak percaya—dari balik pohon Sakura tepi hutan terlarang—pada kedua sosok yang menghilang itu. _Amaterasu O Mi Kami_, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, sebagai tanda perpisahan ia dengan sang Mantan Tunangan Majikannya.

"Semoga Anda berbahagia di sana, Sasuke-_sama_…"

* * *

><p><em>Omake<em>

Bertahun-tahun 'tlah terlewati, meninggalkan sebercak luka akan kenangan padan mendiang, yang telah meninggalkan dunia demi kekasih semunya.

_Kugatsu_

September. Bulan yang mempertemukan kedua kekasih ini. Tersembunyi dalam batas kehidupan yang percaya pada sebuah sepasang sayap semu. Kasih abadi.

Terasa indah, pohon-pohon _momiji_ kini menerbangkan sang daun pada angin. Menitipkan sang mantan kasih pada kekasih barunya. Berharap ia kan segera terlupakan, dan berganti menjadi sosok yang baru.

Sepasang _Onyx_ menatap lembut pada sosok cantik di hadapannya. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya seraya tertawa ceria, seakan tak ada kesedihan yang dulu sempat membuatnya menangis, hingga seluruh alam berkabung untuk kesedihan itu.

"Sasuke, cepat!"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, lalu menoleh, tersenyum singkat pada seorang gadis kecil yang tengah memperhatikan keduanya, dengan tatapan kagum. Bola merah yang ia peluk terjatuh, saat ia berlari menuju pintu coklat rumahnya, menggedor kayu itu hingga sesosok wanita berambut eboni panjang keluar dari sana.

"Ada apa, Aki-_chan_?" tanyanya lembut, seraya mengelus rambut sepundak sang Putri kecil.

"_Kaa-san!_ Lihat! Di taman _momiji_ ada kakak-kakak yang tampan dan cantik sekali!" seru gadis bernama Aki itu kegirangan, membuat sang Ibu mengerutkan kening, tak mengerti.

"Memangnya siapa mereka, Aki-_chan_?"

Aki menggeleng tidak tau, lalu tersenyum lebar, "Ayo _Kaa-san_ ikut, Aki! Nanti _Kaa-san_ lihat sendiri!"

Wanita itu hanya bisa berpasrah diri, saat sang anak menariknya menuju taman _momiji_ yang tak jauh dari rumah sederhana mereka. Mengantarkan sang Ibu ke taman itu,

"Lihat, _Kaa-san_! Mereka serasi bukan? Seperti _Yin_ dan _Yang!_"

_Onyx_ milik wanita itu sedikit terbelalak saat seorang pemuda tampan melambaikan tangan padanya, sebelum berlari mengejar sang kekasih pirang.

"_Sasuke… -sama_…"

Iris coklat muda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pasangan _Dewa-Dewi_ itu mendongak menatap Ibunya bingung.

"_Kaa-san_… siapa itu Sasuke?" gumamnya kecil, seraya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan sang Ibu.

Wanita berambut eboni itu sedikit tersentak saat pertanyaan sang buah hati membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menggeleng, sambil tersenyum hangat pada Aki.

"_Ne_, Aki-_chan_, mau dengar cerita dari _Kaa-san_ tidak?"

Mendengar kata '_cerita'_, gadis kecil itu segera mengangguk antusias.

"Mau_ Kaa-san!_" serunya semangat, lalu menatap bingung dengan iris coklat mudanya, "_Ne_, memangnya cerita apa _Kaa-san_?"

Sang Ibu tersenyum kecil, sebelum berjongkok mensejajarkan diri dengannya.

"Cerita tentang seorang pemuda tampan, yang jatuh cinta pada seorang _Dewi_."

* * *

><p><em>Owari no Hajime<em>

#  
>*<em>Our Everlasting Love<em>*

_The End_

#

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan:<strong>

**Roka: **Bagian berlantai kayu, yang mirip dengan lorong-lorong.

**Suzaku**_Penjaga Gerbang Selatan** : ** _Burung Suzaku_ yang merupakan Burung yang Elegan dan Mulia, baik dalam Penampilan dan Perilaku, sangat Selektif dalam apa yang Dimakan dan tempat bertenggernya, dengan bulu-bulu dalam berbagai warna dari oranye kemerahan. _Suzaku_ yang sering dikaitkan dengan mitos _Phoenix_ karena asosiasi mereka dengan api.

**Byakko_** Penjaga Gerbang Barat**: **_Macan Putih_ adalah salah satu dari _Empat Simbol_ dari rasi Cina. Hal ini kadang-kadang disebut _Macan Putih Barat_, dan dikenal sebagai _Byakko_ di Jepang dan _Baekho_ di Korea. Ini mewakili barat dan musim gugur, dan unsur besi.

Selama _Dinasti Han_, orang-orang percaya bahwa _harimau_ menjadi raja dari semua binatang. Legenda menceritakan bahwa ketika seorang _harimau_ mencapai 500 tahun, ekornya akan menjadi putih.

Dengan cara ini, _harimau putih_ menjadi 4 Dewa Mata Angin. Konon _harimau putih_ hanya akan muncul ketika kaisar memerintah dengan kebajikan mutlak, atau jika ada perdamaian di seluruh dunia. Karena warna putih dari cina juga mewakili lima unsur barat, _harimau putih_ dengan demikian menjadi wali mitologi barat pada 4 Dewa Mata Angin.

**Genbu_** Penjaga Gerbang Utara**: **Salah satu dari 4 Dewa Mata Angin dan totem binatang Zodiak Cina. Hal ini juga salah satu dari Empat Fantastis hewan dari teori Empat Elemen. _Genbu_ mewakili arah Utara dan berhubungan dengan air.

Disebut_ "kura-kura-ular"_, biasanya digambarkan sebagai seorang _penyu_di sekitar yang melilitkan ular. Wujud ini bisa menjadi mitos asal mengklaim bahwa kura-kura laki-laki sering tak berdaya, menyatukan wanita dengan ular. Kepercayaan ini di balik simbolisme yang kontradiktif binatang suci sejak zaman dahulu karena kembali representasi alam semesta, kadang-kadang tidak bermoral. memiliki unsur air dalam 4 Dewa Mata Angin

_Penyu hitam_ adalah yang terbesar dari astrologi totem binatang karena aturan seperempat utara zodiak yang merupakan bintang kutub, Sumbu dari Langit dan Rasi Bintang yang mengatur Kelahiran, Kematian dan Umur Panjang.

**Seiryuu_** Penjaga Gerbang Timur**: **Di Jepang, _Azure Dragon (Seiryuu)_ adalah salah satu dari 4 Dewa Mata Angin dan dikatakan untuk melindungi kota Kyoto di timur. Barat dilindungi oleh _Macan Putih_, di sebelah utara dilindungi oleh _Black Tortoise_, selatan dilindungi oleh _Vermilion Bird_, dan pusat dilindungi oleh _Yellow Dragon_.

Di Kyoto terdapat kuil untuk masing-masing roh penjaga._ The Azure Dragon_ ini diwakili dalam Kuil Kiyomizu di timur Kyoto. Sebelum pintu masuk candi terdapat patung naga yang katanya minum dari air terjun di dalam kompleks candi di malam hari.

Oleh karena itu setiap tahun diadakan upacara untuk menyembah naga dari timur. Di Jepang, _naga biru_ adalah salah satu dari empat roh wali kota dan negara bagian yang melindungi kota Kyoto di timur. Barat dilindungi oleh _Byakko_, _Genbu_ utara dan selatan oleh _Suzaku_.

Di Kyoto terdapat kuil untuk masing-masing roh penjaga. _Kiyomizu Temple_ adalah _naga biru_.

**Ekibiogama: **Dewa penyakit tidak diketahui seperti apa penggambarannya namun ia merupakan dewa yang tidak populer.

**Koshi-himo: **Sabuk adalah ikat pinggang pertama yang diikatkan di sekeliling pinggang, saat memakai Kimono.

**Date-jime: **Sabuk kedua yang diikatkan di pinggang, menutupi Koshi-Himo.

**Fukuro Obi: **Untuk kimono formal (_tomesode_, _furisode_, _iromuji_, _tsukesage_), dari kain bercorak yang mewah hasil tenunan.

**Fukura suzume: **Salah satu ikatan Obi yang berbentuk kupu-kupu.

**Obi-age: **Kain berwarna yang dililitkan di bawah obi supaya obi tidak melorot.

**Obi-jime:** Tali kecil yang diikat di atas obi supaya letak obi tidak berubah, atau membantu ikatan obi. Tali warna-warni yang berada di tengah Obi, biasanya warna disesuaikan dengan kimono.

**Yon jumon no kekkai: Yuri no Hikaru: **4 sisi pelindung: Cahaya Lili.

**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: **

**Kai no Shijin: **Terbukalah gerbang ketujuh

**Kugatsu:** September

* * *

><p>Thank's For~<p>

All SafOnyx member~

Silent readers

Reviewer~

Ini yang udah menyemangati Mi selama 5 ngerjain ini fic! Rekor mamen~ #pamer# Ngerjain Cuma dalam waktu 5 hari, dan page sampe 36! XD  
>Oke, lupakan yang di atas~<p>

* * *

><p>Ini dia yang review~ ^^<p>

**Puu Kyuukki**

**Shiho Nakahara**

**Yuki Phantomic**

**Queen The Reaper**

**Hajime Hikaru or Hikaru Kin ^^**

**XxRuuXx**

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hatori**

**DheKyu**

**A-chan~**

**Namikaze Naru-chan**

**Nyuu-cHan94**

**Kazehaya Tsuki**

**Zee**

**Nasumi-chan Uharu**

**Jim-Li**

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**

* * *

><p>Ung… sebelum minta review, Mi minta maaf kalo chapter ini gaje, dan humor nyelip gag jelas…<br>Bila ada yang nge-flame atau ada yang inigin di tanyakan, bisa kirim ke PM Mi, ^^  
>Semoga suka ne?<p>

Be My Reviewer? X3


End file.
